A birthday and a visitor
by Hikaro22
Summary: A boy who never knew his parents, raised by his Godfather, and it's not Harry! A completly different story, based ten years after Harry Potter defeats Voldemort for the last time. A story about a boys travels into adulthood and making friends.


Hey Guys, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I know it's pretty week, but I would love if I could get some help with this. Any of you wanna help just message me. This is basically a story of a boy ten years after Voldemort was finally Killed by Harry Potter. There are some connections to the main characters and the others but it is kind of in its own world. A cookie to whoever can guess who the first two characters might be related to.

* * *

Arcturus blew out his candles of his birthday cake and eleven flames went out. He was sitting in a small kitchen that had nothing but the bare necessities: two chairs, a stove, a small table, a mirror, and a sink. If he had looked toward the mirror, he would have seen a thin boy, brown hair that was growing long in the front, but cut so it would not be in his eyes. Across the table from him sat Rigel, his godfather.

Arcturus's parents died when he was six. Rigel never told him what happened, and Arcturus never asked. It was a silent agreement between the two of them that it would not come up in conversation. Sometimes in conversation, he would accidently call Rigel "dad", but Arcturus knew he wasn't.

"So what did you wish for Turry?" Rigel asked. He had a handsome face, with long black hair on the sides, while it was cut short in the back and, to an extent, the front.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," Joked Arcturus. He finished his slice of cake and placed the plate in the sink with the other dishes. Rigel followed him, and after setting his dish down, he walked the small space from the kitchen to the living room.

There were two oddly mismatched chairs, both seemingly overstuffed. Rigel sat in the largest one, the chair appearing quite fragile while holding him. He had broad shoulders, a smooth face, and had very little fat on him. He smiled as he handed Arcturus a small wrapped package.

"I thought you'd like it" He said as Turry started tearing the wrapping off. He smiled as he saw what the gift was.

"I love it!" Turry exclaimed, holding a new pair of shoes. He grabbed Rigel around the neck and hugged him, Rigel patting him on the back.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. Rigel turned to look at it, but Turry was already there. He opened the door and saw a tall man on the doorstep. He had on an odd pin-stripe suit and short cut white hair.

"May I come in?" The man asked, stepping into the house before given an answer. Turry looked slightly frightened as the man towered above him. "I would take it that you would happen to be Arcturus?" He asked kindly, stooping down to look eye to eye.

"What do you want, Everford?" Rigel asked, getting up from his chair.

The tall man, Everford as Rigel called him, stood up.

"As you know, Arcturus has recently turned eleven, so he has been invited to Hogwarts."

Arcturus was confused at the two men's conversation. "What is Hogwarts?" He asked

Everford looked slightly shocked at the boy. "You don't know what Hogwarts is? Your whole family went there." He said. Rigel shot him a dark look.

"My m…mom went there?" Turry asked timidly.

"Yes, your father, too." Everford said, shock still in his voice. This was something Arcturus never heard. There was a long silence

Rigel finally broke the silence. "Turry, I need to tell you something. You're a wizard." Arcturus looked at his god-father.

"I'm not a child. I don't believe in that hocus-pocus." Turry said defiantly.

"Ah, but it is true, Arcturus," Everford said, pulling out a long piece of wood from his suit. With a flick of his wrist, the shoes that Turry was holding a few minutes ago were now floating.

"So… You're a wizard?" Turry asked.

"Yes" Everford said kindly.

"And I am too?" With a nod, Everford told him it was true. Arcturus then turned to Rigel. "And you knew!" He said with anger. He ran down the hall and slammed his door shut.


End file.
